


Drawn Together

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha!Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Barry, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot snuck in, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Slash, Smut, True Mates, elements of Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was on his way back to the “Hood cave” when he heard a commotion a few alleys away. Oliver debated on continuing on his way, because his entire body ached, and as he told Dig: he can’t just stop every mugging because his sole focus should be his father’s list. </p><p>But, he heard another yelp and groaned to himself before heading towards the sound of a scuffle.</p><p>An act of Kindness changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Drawn Together|共同沉沦](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630085) by [月影流离 (sunny0421)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB)



> If you don’t know what Omegaverse is you can check out other stories with it- it’s a fascinating verse. I took some elements that are fairly canon in many many omegaverses, but all omegaverses usually differ in small elements. I added the idea of ‘true mates’ which I’ve seen in other alpha/omega fics, and added a couple of things myself. I was also very liberal with Barry’s character because we did only see him in a couple of episodes, so I figure it’s fairly open to fanfic writers. And my first time writing slash smut, so please be kind.
> 
> Also, I mostly wrote this more for my own muse and amusement, but decided to post it in case anyone else had been looking for Oliver/Barry fics and finding next to none! Props to forever_bright and ‘Correct Answers’. I love that story! Awesome Oliver/Barry and everyone should check it out, because it is far more canon than wherever this story came from. I hope someone else finds this little ditty amusing besides me! 
> 
> One more random note. I picture this taking place sometime mid-season 1-ish… So, picture that. But again it is super AU and not only because it’s Omegaverse… You’ll see what I mean.
> 
> Enjoy! And Cheers!

Oliver was on his way back to the “Hood cave” when he heard a commotion a few alleys away. Oliver debated on continuing on his way, because his entire body ached, and as he told Dig: he can’t just stop every mugging because his sole focus should be his father’s list. 

But, he heard another yelp and groaned to himself before heading towards the sound of a scuffle. There was a kid who was being shoved up against the brick wall by a rather large man.

“How has no one claimed you yet, little omega bitch?”

Fuck! The kid was an omega, a male omega?! Oliver had never met one before, they were that rare.

“Fuck off, I’m a beta!” the kid yelled, trying to shove the alpha off of him. Oliver would have almost bought it- if a breeze hadn’t picked up and he caught the heady musk of an unbounded omega. It was different than he’d ever smelled before; it reminded him of the tang that was prominent in the air before a thunderstorm. Oliver’s alpha instincts reared their head- the urge to dominate was stronger than Oliver could ever remember feeling before. He shoved the surge of hormones down nearly growling to himself with the effort.

Oliver’s attention was jerked back to the alley when he heard a yelp and then an angry growl. The alpha had been kneed in the stomach by the frightened omega. The enraged man flipped the omega so that his face was pressed against the alley wall. He let out a whimper and kept trying to free his limbs to fight. As the alpha reached around to the front of the omega’s trousers, an arrow appeared in his shoulder. The alpha staggered back, nearly toppling over. His head jerked around, looking for the culprit that dared stop an alpha from taking what he wants.

The Hood dropped down to the street blocking off the entrance and drew his bow, aiming at the other alpha as he regained his footing and glared at the Hood.

“You want to be next in line omega freak?”  
The alpha yelped as an arrow hit the wall behind his head.

“You- you can’t! – this-” Oliver let loose an involuntary snarl. He felt his body heat up with anger. How dare this alpha challenge him over his omega. Oliver didn’t notice his mental slip as his focus stayed on the current threat that was breathing hard and glaring at the Hood venomously.

“Leave now and I might let you live,” Oliver ground out, bow still pulled as tight as Oliver’s nerves. The brute alpha took a spare second to think about it but alphas weren’t exactly known for their logic and analytical. He dispensed with his thoughts in favour of instinct, which was telling him to fight this challenger. 

He charged the Hood, who switched his bow to one hand and dropped into a defensive stance. He dispatched the alpha in three moves; barley restraining him self from giving one more blow that would end his life. He heard a groan from the omega and immediately turned to him. As he drew closer the omega’s scent grew stronger. His instincts were straining with the desire to claim the omega he had fought and won for. He kept a tight grip on his bow as he cautiously approached the omega, not wanting to startle him. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked, his voice gruff. 

“Yeah, just forgot to bring my damn suppressants,” he mumbled to himself, he then looked to Olive curiously. 

“Who are you?” That question threw Oliver a bit. How did anyone from Starling City not know the Hood? He ignored the question. 

“Can you make it home?”

“Yeah,” the omega immediately tried to stand up but slumped against the wall again. Dammit Oliver was going to have to touch him. Luckily, or unluckily if you asked his alpha, he was nearly covered from head to toe. So, there would be no skin-to-skin contact. Oliver moved as if to pick the omega up. 

“Woah, what are you doing, big guy?” the omega tensed up and tried his best not to jerk away from the alpha, because he had saved him after all. But in his experience once an alpha knew what he was- they turned for lack of a better word: barbaric. 

“You obviously can’t walk-”

“Yes, I can- I don’t need an idiotic alpha-” he tried to stand up again, nearly falling back again, but Oliver grabbed ahold of his elbow to stop him. 

“Like it or not, you need help.” A petulant look crossed the omega’s face. Rather than be annoyed he merely had the desire to kiss the omega’s pouting lip. Which made Oliver tense up because he stayed as far away from omega’s as he could for that reason alone: They were needy. Oliver couldn’t deal with it before the island when he had been a selfish asshole. He sure as hell couldn’t deal with it now, not when the Hood would put any omega close to him in serious danger. 

His alpha wouldn’t listen to the logic in his head though. The alpha wanted this omega. Felt that he was his that he always had been, they just hadn’t found each other until now. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Fine, but only part of the way,” the omega conceded as he put his arm around the shoulders of the alpha, lurching the alpha out of his internal dialogue. Oliver rolled his eyes, not that the omega could see, before helping him out of the alleyway and into the main street. He was unlike any omega Oliver had met before. He seemed to resent coddling from an alpha. 

“So, are you just wearing the hood to make a fashion statement?” Barry joked, trying to relieve tension and trying to relieve his own embarrassment in needing an alpha’s help. There was a reason he preferred to be seen as a beta because he didn’t want strange alphas falling over themselves to accommodate him because biology demanded it. 

Normally he felt wary and resentful of any alpha that invaded his personal space. For some reason this alpha felt different. He felt like home, a feeling that he hadn’t had since before his mother’s murder. He shoved those feelings down and chalked it up to his damn biology. The omega hormones that had suddenly rushed to the surface after being off his suppressants for two days, after being on them religiously for fifteen years.

The mysterious wannabe Batman helped him without comment.

The omega’s scent seemed to growing stronger with every step taken by the by the pair. The alpha’s instincts were thrumming with adrenaline from dominating the opposing alpha and pride in his victory. He’s instincts were telling him that this omega was his. The omega’s unbounded scent was only further clouding his mind with his desire, his need. He was finding it harder to take each step toward a destination that would separate them. Merely the thought of parting from him made him tighten his grip on the omega’s waist. 

The omega’s voice broke through the haze that had settled over his mind, again.

“This is my hotel.” He took his arm off of the Hood and walked forward. He needed to get inside before he embarrassed himself more than he already has. He stopped feeling as if he should say something to the alpha who’d prevented his rape, or at least figure out why the hell he was hiding his identity. He turned back but no one was there. 

He glanced around seeing nothing out of the ordinary, like say a guy in a hood. It was probably for the best, he thought as he wiped his brow and entered the sanctuary of the hotel as quickly as was possible in his state.

->->->->->->->->->->

Oliver was blocks away from the hotel before he allowed himself to stop and lean against the wall of the alley, panting from the strain of keeping his body from getting back to his omega as soon as he was physically capable and make him scream his name. 

Think of Laurel. He demanded to himself. But for once the thought of the brunette lawyer didn’t immediately calm him down or distract him. He kept thinking of clear green eyes. Oliver started when his phone began buzzing. It was Dig, probably wondering what had been taking him so long. He had just been talking to the head of a transportation company that was smuggling drugs on the side and illegal arms. He had been on his way back to the warehouse when he’s found him. 

“On my way back, Dig.”

“Good, because Felicity may have found something.”

“Be right there.” And then he hung up before Diggle could say more. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He had to overcome this distraction. The people of Starling City needed him to honour his father’s memories and his wishes. That was his duty- his destiny. If he couldn’t afford to be distracted with Laurel then he sure as hell wasn’t going to make an exception for a kid he had just met. He couldn’t have a relationship let alone an omega. He had to focus on what mattered, the List.

->->->->->->->->->->

Despite his best effort as soon as the train CEO had been caught (two nights later) he found himself perched on the fire escape outside of the omega’s hotel window. Oliver hadn’t been able to forget the smell of a thunderstorm and pale green eyes. He told himself he was just going to make sure that the kid had truly gotten back and that he hadn’t been hurt worse than he had looked, because despite not wanting to; he worried about him. 

The lights were completely off in his suite, with only a dim light shining in the kitchen the blinds in the next room were shut and the light was off, so the kid must be asleep. Oliver stalled a little more before leaving, trying to catch a glimpse or sound from him, but was met with only his breathing. Oliver was about to turn and go when he heard a moan. Every muscle in the alpha’s body tensed up. His ears strained, he could hear an increase in breathing and- was there someone in there? His vision tingled with blood. That was his omega!

Oliver’s body seemed to go on autopilot as he found a weak lock on the window and jerked it open with silent precision. He snuck in faster and more silent than he ever hade in his life and made his way to the kid’s bedroom. The kid’s smell permeated the room despite it being a hotel room. He took a deep breath. It was stronger and thicker than he remembered. He didn’t stop to think about it as he reached his goal and opened the bedroom door, immediately the scent nearly knocked him over. Fuck. He was in heat. Goddamn and if it wasn’t the best fucking smell in the world. He inhaled sharply, thinking he would happily down in the scent. 

Oliver had an instant hard on. He let out an involuntary deep-throated growl. At the sound the omega jerked out from under the covers, and glanced around the room with hazy eyes, exposing expanses of smooth skin.

The alpha smell reached him and his eyes zeroed in on the alpha with a razor sharp focus that hadn’t been there seconds ago. He let out a whimper that had Oliver bolt to his bed. The need to dominate his omega was pounding in his ears. His omega in heat. 

The past 48 hours had been hell- no matter what he tried the fever grew worse and nothing he was doing helped; he tried his fingers, a dildo- nothing worked. His body was aching for an alpha. His Alpha. His pride had run out hours ago. And his alpha was here. Again, when he needed him most.

“Fuck me,” the omega grit out- barely able to form one coherent word let alone the two he had just said. He reached up and pulled the alpha down on top of him. He rolled them over and ground down his weeping cock on the bulge in the alpha’s trousers. The omega’s bare body shuddered in the relief there was in the friction with another, with the victorious Alpha.

The omega ground their crotches together harder, making his intentions perfectly clear. In the very back of Oliver's mind a small voice was screaming that this was wrong. He shouldn't take advantage. He shifted so that it was his slick arse against the alpha’s covered cock.

The alpha shoved that voice away. A switch flipped and Oliver took control, flipping their positions so that the omega was on the bottom. Oliver's mouth immediately attached to the omega's neck nuzzling and scent marking before he began licking his pulse point and grinding down hard. 

The omega let out a whimper and began frantically pulling at the clothing obstacles on the shadowy Alpha. Five seconds later there was a gasp as Oliver snuck a finger into his drenched hole. The omega arched up at the sensation. Two other fingers were added to the first, but he still wasn't satisfied.

He reached down and ripped opened the alpha's pants and Oliver shucked them and his uncomfortable boxers. Oliver pulled off the Hood's jacket as well.

The omega didn't even look up at his face; his eyes were focused on the Alpha's huge cock that was leaking precome. Before Oliver could say anything the omega's warm wet mouth covered the Alpha's cock making Oliver moan and grab the omega's sandy hair barely restraining himself from choking his partner. Unable to stand the ache between his legs any longer, he let go of the alpha’s dick with an obscene popping sound. 

Oliver took the opportunity to yank him up and he began his assault on the omega's neck again, making sure he was claimed, and covered in his alpha’s scent. The omega whined in the back of his throat, his insatiable need still not being met. He shifted up Oliver's body, their dicks meeting briefly, making the omega gasp and Oliver grin before grinding their groins together again. 

The omega shifted a bit and the alpha's cock slipped between the cleft of his ass. Finally feeling friction where he wanted it, the omega rocked back and forth on the alpha. Oliver growled into the omega's neck and switched their positions so that he was back on top. He lifts the omega's legs and settled them on his own hips. The omega whimpered when the alpha stopped. He bucked up trying to impale himself on his cock, but Oliver held him down with a hand on his hip.

Even though it might kill him, Oliver had to ask.

"You sure?" His voice was deeper and more of a growl than he'd ever heard from himself before. He placed his other hand on the kid's face and turned his head so they were looking directly into each others' eyes for the first time. Oliver could barely see the ring of green around the omega's blown pupils. His eyes were no long hazy, but sharp and clear as they met Oliver's gaze. He nodded, words still escaping him in this state. 

Instead of responding, Oliver inched into the drenched channel groaning and breathing harshly as he slowly filled the omega up. He hit a spot that made the omega gasp again, so Oliver hit it again and was rewarded with a moan. He withdrew making the omega whine before snapping his hips forward making them both moan in unison. The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha's broad shoulders and broke eye contact as he nibbled on the alpha's neck.

"More," he gasped out when the tempo became too sedate. Oliver grunted as he began to pound into the omega's rectum harder, reducing the omega beneath him to a writhing mess. His knot began to swell, and Oliver was preparing himself to leave, though his instincts were calling for him to bond and tie him. He had withdrawn halfway when he felt the omega's legs tighten around his waist and the omega let out a sound between a whine and a whimper.

"I- can't," Oliver gasped, his resolve wavering. He made the mistake of meeting the omega's eyes that were begging and pleading with him. Then the omega bared his neck in a clear act of submission to bonding. The alpha in Oliver reacted stronger than ever before even during his stay in the island where it was allowed free reign. This omega was HIS. 

Oliver surged forward with a feral growl, his knot slipping past the omega's tight rim; tying them fully together. There was a loud gasp from the omega as Oliver also latched on to his pulse point, sinking his teeth into the smooth flesh as his claim. He felt a gush between them and heard the gasping of his omega coming in between them. Oliver thrust a couple more times feeling the omega's tight arse squeeze around his length and he was pushed over the edge, his seed slowly releasing into his omega.

"Mine," he growled into his partner's ear. Before he returned to his mark and he licked the wound on the omega until the bleeding stopped. His eyes met those of his omega again, which were now clouded with pleasure and satisfaction. The omega used what little strength was left in his limp sated body to lean up and capture his alpha's lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, in complete contrast to their mating moments ago.

The omega pulled away first licking his lips slowly still tasting his alpha. HIS alpha! They were still tied as Oliver maneuvered them so that he was spooning the omega from behind. He wrapped his arms securely around his omega's midriff as he felt his breathing even out and he was asleep.

"Mine," he whispered again in complete marvel.

"Yours," was the sleepy whispered reply.

Oliver was mated! The panic may come later, but all he could feel right now was a sense of completion and rightness that had settled deep into his bones as he gazed at his omega's profile. He didn't even know his mate's name, but he would do anything for him. Instead of scaring the shit out of him, he felt a thrill go through him. He wasn't alone. And his amazing omega had even tamed his beast. The beast that was released on the island, and had been lurking just underneath the surface of Oliver's skin was now sleeping in complete contentment with its mate so close and safe in his arms. Was that what he had been waiting for? Or rather who? His mind slowed and he fell into the most restful sleep He could ever remember having.

->->->->->->->->->->

Oliver woke up to the first rays of light slanting through the blinds. Waking at dawn has been a habit he's been unable to shake from his time on the island. He looked down and was momentarily surprised to see his arms wrapped around someone. And he was still buried inside the man beside him, his knot had receded and he slipped out. 

He looked at his partner as he let out a whine in his sleep. Oliver automatically brought up his hand and stroked his hair soothingly, making the omega lean into his hand. His memory of a few hours earlier came rushing back. He was bonded. It was something he vowed himself against since coming back and here he was saddled with an omega. 

He looked over the soft features of the omega, his eyes dropping to his neck where Oliver's purple-ish blue mark stood out in sharp relief against the pale skin of his neck. No other Alpha would dare claim what was his.

Oliver felt a deep sense of pride and possessiveness well up inside him. Despite his mind telling him that he shouldn't have done this, he didn’t possess an ounce of regret. 

The omega shifted in sleep, making small mewling noises. He began to squirm, his ass rubbing back against the alpha. He heard the omega making pleased sounds in his sleep. Oliver felt his cock twitch in interest and begin hardening. His omega turned around, his green eyes meeting Oliver's as he gripped the alpha's short-cropped hair and they smashed their lips together sloppily. The omega leaned his head back a bit so that their lips were barely touching.

"Fuck me," he breathed against his alpha's lips. The same words as last night. Oliver's body responded immediately to the whispered demand. His prick began gathering precum in anticipation of entering his omega's wet hole again. He could smell the heat pheromones and how aroused his mate was. His own hormones rose to the call of the omega’s heat.

As sudden as his arms had been full of the omega, they were empty as the omega sat up so that he was sitting on the alpha's abs, his legs resting on either side. He felt his omega's slick leaking onto his stomach. The brunette grinned cheekily as he inched behind him until the wet cleft of his arse met his alpha's impossibly hard cock. 

Any thought of protest fled from Oliver's mind when his omega began stroking his prick with his slick arse, the moans leaving the brunette's mouth were obscene and made Oliver harden more, if that was possible. Finally, the omega lifted himself up and shifted so he was right above his alpha and then sat down so he was fully seated on his alpha's dick.

"Nugh," Oliver groaned as he felt his omega's warm soaked channel envelope him. The omega began to rock and buck on the alpha moaning with each shift. Oliver reached over and began fisting his omega's weeping cock. His pattern became erratic as the omega reached the edge in a flash and he reached release, shooting his cum on the alpha's chest and stomach. His ass pulsing around the alpha's cock buried inside him. The alpha's knot began to swell. 

Oliver took control, flipping them over so that the omega was on his stomach pressed into the sheets, his body still pulsing from his first orgasm. Oliver began stroking his omega's insides with his cock, and the omega felt his need return to him, his cock going from limp to hard in seconds. The brunette rose to his hands and knees, and Oliver felt himself nearly come from how submissive his omega looked of his own accord.

"Fuck," he ground out as he withdrew all the way, making the omega whimper. He wrapped an arm around his waist before he slammed his entire cock knot and all into his omega, hitting his prostate and making him cry out and come all over the sheets. Oliver was locked to his omega but continued to pump and stroke his cock on his omega's prostate, making him let out moans and gasps as he came down from his high and as the alpha finally reached his climax and his seed began to fill his omega.

Oliver collapsed on top of his omega, keeping most of his weight on his arms, to not burden the man beneath him. As soon as he caught his breath he moved them so they were lying side-by-side, Oliver's knot still tied to the omega.

"So, am I allowed to know the name of my alpha or should I keep calling you the Hooded Vigilante in my head?" Oliver found himself being amused rather than annoyed at his omega’s cheeky tone.

"Oliver," he murmured into his omega's neck, nuzzling his mark on the omega's neck. "You?"

"Barry Allen," he whispered out, arching back as the alpha gently licked a stripe from the base of his neck to his jaw. Oliver was far more content than he should be in this situation. Mating with Barry had made his life infinitely more complicated. Barry seemed to be taking this all rather well. Oliver pulled back.

"Are you okay with this?"

"What, having a strange alpha in my bed or being mated with said stranger?" He jested. Oliver grunted and nipped at his earlobe, telling him silently to answer the question.

"I'm fine, and before you think it, it's not just because I'm in heat. There's just something different about… us- don't you feel it?" He asked, shifting his head to look back at Oliver, green eyes bright.

"Yeah," Oliver sighed. Something else was going on, it had to be, and that's why he wasn't freaking out right now, when by all rights he should be.

"Look,” He had to be honest; he didn’t want to ruin this kid’s life. “You don't want to be mated to me. I bring destruction to everyone close to me."

"A little late for that sentiment isn't it, hood boy?" Oliver didn't answer, but instead felt his knot had gone down enough and pulled out of the omega. He felt the omega wince because his knot wasn't completely disappeared. Oliver removed his arms from the omega, missing the skin-to-skin contact instantly. He ignored the small whine from his omega.

"I'm serious, kid, I'm dangerous." He ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe we can find someone to break the bond. I've heard about it before when someone loses their mate..." He missed the horror that flashed through the younger man's eyes. "I can fix this," he closed his eyes and muttered to himself. His heart and very soul constricted at the thought of separating from his mate. This is what would be best for Barry; at least that’s what he said to soothe his agitated alpha.

"I don't care, Oliver." Oliver tried his best to ignore the thrill that shoots through him at hearing his name on his omega's lips, and at the face nuzzled against his neck.

"You will," he murmured sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, his back to Barry. Oliver didn't say that he barely knew the kid and already he would kill or die for him. It was idiotic for Oliver Queen, who had enough enemies, as it was, not even mentioning the masked seeker of vengeance, to have such a liability. He felt a warm had at his back and turned to see Barry looking at him with sincere green eyes.

"I know we just met and are already mated, but there's something between us. You can't deny it; you came back for me before even knowing about my heat. Something drew you back to me. And I couldn't stop thinking of you and what you'd look like behind the hood." Barry bent and kissed a scar that spanned over his left shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without out you. I thought I still had another month before my heat and I ran out of suppressants." Barry leaned his forehead against the alpha's shoulder. "I don't know how I’ll get through it without you, Oliver." 

There was a moment of silence; Oliver struggled to keep from wrapping his arm around the omega at that admission. He wanted to promise to be there whenever Barry needed him. He hated hearing that lost and lonely note in his voice. Oliver saw Barry lift his head up from his peripheral vision.

"It's not like I'm the most safe guy around either." Oliver turned his head toward Barry and looked his slim body up and down pointedly, snorting. 

"You'd be surprised Oliver…- hey, do you have a last name Mr. Mysterious?" Oliver tensed at Barry's question. What would Barry do once he knew that he was a Queen?

"Queen, Oliver Queen." Barry let out a laugh, and Oliver logged away the sound of it so he'd always remember it even if they ended up parting ways.

"And would you like a martini, shaken, not stirred, 007?" Barry teased with amusement. The alpha let out an involuntary chuckle and he relaxed. Had he really never heard of Oliver Queen before?

"Where are you from?" Oliver asked turning back to completely face Barry.

"Central City, why, did I give it away?" He asked, scooting backwards on the bed, Oliver reflexively following him.

"Pretty much. What brings you to Starling City?" Oliver pulled up the plain white comforter when he saw a shiver go through the omega. Barry smiled in thanks. 

Barry looked over at Oliver Queen, his alpha. His eyes were open and trusting. Barry was tired of keeping things to himself and being unable to be completely honest with anyone.

“I’m investigating my mother’s murder. It led me from Central City to here.” Oliver’s eyes widened at that confession. He moved closer to his omega, sensing his distress. His arms replacing themselves around his omega as he spilled the whole story. 

His growl reverberated in his chest at the thought that a killer had been so close to Barry, and had taken his mother so quickly from him. He wanted this killer’s blood. He wanted to keep Barry out of it as much as possible. It wasn’t safe and he had just found him.

“We’ll find the bastard that did this, I promise you, B.” Barry let out a hoarse chuckle into Oliver’s chest. 

“You already have a nickname for me?” He teased.

“Yep, I’m going to keep trying out nicknames until one sticks, because Barry just sounds like an old guy’s name. And you are by no means an old man, honey.” Barry wrinkled his nose. “Okay, not honey,” Oliver agreed. 

“Oliver,” Barry whimpered. And Oliver breathed in the pheromones and felt Barry’s body heat up. His body responded as quickly as if their instincts were entwined, which they probably were now. Oliver crouched over Barry and took his weeping prick into his mouth sucking the whole thing into his mouth, nearly chocking. He enjoyed the full body shudder that wracked the omega’s frame. He heard panting above him as the omega tried to refrain from thrusting. 

“Oli-” The alpha swiped his tongue over the tip, “-ver,” he finished on a pant. 

“Shit, I need you.” Oliver let the cock slide out of his mouth, saliva connecting his mouth to the omega’s dick. 

“What do you need?” the alpha asked, grinning wolfishly down at his omega. One hand pumped the abandoned cock, while the other snuck lower. He moved his middle finger around his leaking hole, spreading around his lubricant. He heard gasps and gulps for air below him. 

“Say what you want, sweetheart.” The omega arched up trying to make the finger enter his hole that was twitching for more attention. 

“I- I- need- ah-” the rest of his sentence died when Oliver thrust the teasing finger into his aching asshole. “Fu-Fuck,” Barry stuttered out thrusting himself on his alphas hand, and gasping as two more fingers were added. 

“I didn’t quite catch that, lover,” Oliver teased in a low, gruff voice. 

“Mo- re,” the omega begged. Oliver stopped all movement, not wanting him to come quite yet. The broken-hearted wail nearly undid him. 

“Tell me,” the alpha rasped out, lining himself up, his lips hovered above Barry’s neck. 

“I- nuh-” he whined, desperately scrabbling for his alpha’s shoulders. Oliver was vibrating with adrenaline, fuck he couldn’t hold on with the electric smell in the air so strong. 

“Knot me,” the omega was finally able to gasp out and stopped breathing as finally, finally his alpha’s cock was inside him. They both hissed in the satisfaction and rightness that them being joined felt like. It only took three thrusts for the omega to come and two more for the alpha’s knot to tie him. 

Barry sighed as they both let their breathing return to normal, before Oliver rolled them over, so they were facing each other. The omega leaned his head on the alpha’s chest and wrapped an arm across his waist. The alpha covered them with the comforter and secured his omega with both arms. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” the omega asked his alpha in a vulnerable voice. He could feel his alpha’s intentions to leave earlier. Instead of answering Oliver tilted his head up to meet his lips. It was hot and branded the omega, making him feel owned and possessing of the alpha. When they finally broke away from each other they were gasping for air. Despite his best efforts Barry’s eyes began to drift closed. Oliver kissed the top of his head.

“Sleep, you’ll need your strength.”

The omega leaned his head back on the alpha’s chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat. 

“I’ll be here,” he heard the rumble in his alpha’s chest from the declaration. The omega sighed happily and drifted off from the feeling of safety and protection that radiated off of his alpha. 

Oliver felt the grip around him slacken a bit, knowing that his omega was now resting.

His mother had told him that Alphas and Omegas were made for each other and that he would one day find his perfect match in every way. After Oliver passed his eighth birthday he scoffed that idiotic romantic notion. And as he grew older the possibilities seemed to diminish. How could an alpha and omega be sure to find the one for them? There were billions of people in the world, and Betas were the majority over all. 

He didn’t know why, but this kid was making him believe in the fairy tale that seemed to be complete bullshit. His eyes drifted over Barry’s peaceful face. 

The pull he feels towards Barry trumps anything he’s felt towards anyone. Including the alpha lawyer; he couldn’t even think about her in the way he used to. He had loved Laurel, but that was before the island. Before the Hood. Nothing had been the same since the ship had wrecked, even his feelings toward her. His feelings towards Laurel looked like a school crush and it seemed to have merely been preparing him for the real thing. 

What he felt towards Barry was deeper, more intense, and more primal. Every part of himself wanted to possess and devour his omega. And he wanted to be owned and consumed in the same way. He had never felt this intensely about anything besides survival and that paled in comparison to his emotional attachment to his mate, his other half. 

He already knew Oliver’s biggest secret. And Oliver felt unburdened for once since becoming the Hood. Diggle and Felicity knowing had helped, but this was different. Barry was different. 

He tightened his hold on Barry. He felt anchored and centered by the omega in his arms. He wasn’t going to give this up without a fight. He knew the dangers, but couldn’t compel himself to give two shits. Barry wanted this; he wanted this. He couldn’t give up his true mate. He finally let himself think of that phrase in relation to Barry. There was no other way to see it. They were meant to be together.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ff net. First time posting on ao3, hopefully the formatting turns out okay. Only proofread twice. I take all responsibilities for crappy spelling or grammar. 
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave feedback if you have time so I know I'm not completely bonkers for posting this.


End file.
